Friendly Love
by Paperplaneschain
Summary: Just a little one shot if Annabeth was friendzoned. A little AU and a little corny. Please review!


**I'm randomly inspired today. Sorry if this is really cheesy. I need to vent.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. You know who does. **

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I dropped my bag on the floor angrily. How could I be this _stupid?! _I didn't understand anything properly. It _felt _so real. Ugh. I was having feelings again.

Let me take a moment to explain.

Percy Jackson. That idiot. That stupid idiot. Why did I like him so much? I didn't have a reason. I just did. I mean, when I first met him, I knew I immediately liked him and told myself it was stupid I was being like that. But as time went on.. he was funny, a little rebellious and adorable. I just liked him. But that was it. It was just a crush. Then he started to flirt with my friend. I didn't understand why I was so jealous. Was it because I wanted him to be attracted to me? Why did I want that. It was so stupid. He flirted with my friend for about a week. Then he suddenly started to notice me. I was flattered, I had crushes in the past but I always had self esteem issues. He liked me, he flirted with me, he talked to me, we bantered back in forth. I was certain he liked me. He always wanted to be near me, he always seemed to like to casually brush his hand against mine for a few seconds or stare at me longer.

Then he just flipped like a switch. He started to flirt with another different girl again. I was super close to that girl at the time. Percy was so obvious about it. He said: 'I love you' then just touched her all the time, teasing her, being a flirt, basically. I was disappointed but I just stood by her and laughed, knowing it was stupid to get involved. I gave her advice on how to avoid him because she kept telling me that she didn't like him, but I knew. I knew that deep down there, she liked him. That kind of crushed me.

It went on for about a week. Then he stopped. Percy took a break from the girls but just a little bit of me was hoping he liked me back. I waited and stayed as friends. He treated me like a friend. I was disappointed but took every little crumb that he would leave behind. Little things like touching my arm, staring at me, asking me for help, I was led on to think that he liked me. Why was I so stupid?

Then I moved on and but still liked him just a bit. I hung out with my friends, Andrea, Alexa and Hannah. I got close to Hannah. I had helped her get a boyfriend and she was very thankful for it. Alexa was a chill girl and we were close at times. And Andrea was my favorite of them all. She was so cool and fun. I got close to them, staying friends with Percy and tried very hard to forget about him. It wasn't working since I saw him everyday at school.

The gods seemed to like torturing me. When we were in school, we got paired to do some things sometimes. Like a presentation, or maybe cooking something. We bantered but I was sure that his mind was elsewhere. I enjoyed talking to him, he was fun and he told a lot of jokes. Then he started to seem to like Andrea. I didn't care because I had found out from many people that he was an expert at 'tripping' girls. Meaning, making girls fall for him. He probably made that phrase by himself. I knew he was 'tripping' Andrea. But there always that same question in my mind: '_Does he really like them?'_ I was scared he would fall for one of the girls he tripped and it wasn't me. I know, stupid and selfish to think.

Then he stopped 'tripping' Andrea. He tripped Alexa and another friend of mine. But I always wondered, why didn't he ever 'trip' Hannah? Was it because one of his best friends liked her and he didn't want to interfere? Or was it because he didn't genuinely like her? Or was it because he really liked her and never wanted to show it? I had a feeling that it was the last one.  
Then it was confirmed by one of my other close friend, Josie. Acutally, she's my best friend. But she told me one day that Percy really did like Hannah. I just covered up my disappointed expression with a 'oh really? I didn't know that' one. I was secretly really sad. That's when I went through a sad phase and listened to stupid, angry songs. Then all my friends and I, including Percy, went on an little 'field trip'. It was one of the best days of my school year. It was just really fun and I shared some moments with Percy but he focused on Hannah entirely.

I finally got over that little 'crush' I had on Percy. I had decided that I would treat him as a friend. Then I fell for him harder. Avoiding him was the hard. I could literally see him everywhere. I just thought about him most of the time and I tried to shove him out of my head but it never happened.

Josie suspected that I liked him but I just told her 'I used to like him'. That wasn't true. I still liked him. I was friends with Percy again. Meaning, he was paying attention to me but I wasn't sure if it was friends or a like thing. It went on for about two weeks. I could see that Percy liked Hannah. It was kind of obvious, being a gentleman for her and occasionally teasing her but he did that to me sometimes. Or was I just imagining it? I had a bad feeling (don't judge me, I have a lot of feelings) that I was one of Percy's victims. One of the girls that he would just meet and pretend to like then move on.

Then I just gave up on everything that we 'had'. If you would even say I had something with Percy. But he was always there. Always there to crack a joke and try to make me laugh. I laughed, of course, I thought his jokes were stupid but I loved them. They were stupid enough to laugh at. We always bantered back and forth. Occasionally get mad at each other but I couldn't stay mad at him for very long.

No one ever noticed that I had a crush on Percy. I wanted it to stay that way, thankfully, it has been that way for a while.

Fast forward to what had just happened today. It took more than a moment to explain that Percy situation. Sorry for wasting your time. If you're still reading my stupid feelings about Percy then thank you. I want to give you a hug for being tolerant and understanding.

Today was a confusing day. I was surprised because Percy was paying full attention to me. Yes, he was kind of paying attention to Alexa and Hannah but he did that everyday. Percy liked going near me today, then touch me, then stare at me and tried to catch my attention. I liked it. But I started doubting again because Josie had told me that Percy is probably 'tripping' me. I think he is. I was crushed, once more. Crushed to think that what he was doing today was all fake.

I was tired of going in circles with Percy. It was an endless cycle. He would like me for about two weeks, then move one to one of my friends, then I'd be disappointed, then I'd get over it and stay friends with him, Percy would then treat me as a friend, then he would like me again. I'm not a doll. I didn't like being played with. People always told me that Percy had another girl that he liked but he didn't share much of his personal life. I was so sick of being played by him, feeling things that I didn't want to feel. Things that I didn't want to hope for or think. Yes, Percy annoyed to very much but at the same time he made me laugh. That was all I wanted. He had that.

To him I was probably just a friend. Someone that he wanted to go to for fun. Guys dated for fun, girls dated for love. That was this entire generation's problem. But then again, I think that it is partly my fault that I have these 'feelings' for Percy. I probably misunderstood the way he treated me. He probably thought it was a way of treating a friend but I thought it was a way of treating a person that I liked. People all have different views and I guess we're different.

But I don't think my 'feelings' for him will go away anytime soon, as much as it annoyed me. Maybe I was just a friend to Percy, but that was all I ever needed. If I wanted to hang out with him more and still talk to him, friendship was my best shot.

I had read once in a book that there are different kinds of love in this world. A bit cheesy but it was true. I wanted to stay friends with Percy and stay in touch with him as much as I could because he was fun to be with. But I liked him. But he didn't like me back. Friendship was all I could ever get. Just friendly love.

* * *

**So that's it. Very AU isn't it? The names of the people here I just made up from the spot. I'm sorry if this was very cheesy. This was inspired from a friend that experienced this. **

**To be honest, I think that this is really crap. I don't know, it's really stupid and kind of teenage-y or love-y. I don't know. **

**Tell me what you think. Please leave a review even though you're just a guest!**

**xx Ppc**


End file.
